


Alive

by Larry289



Category: Me Before You (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: What if Louisa did some research before she went to Switzerland and found out Will could be able to walk again.What happens when she is able to change his mind with this new information? Will he get the risky operation which might let him walk again? Or will he learn how to live with his condition?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Will had chosen to live when Louisa goes to Switzerland?   
> What if she was able to change his mind with a help of another quadriplegic?

**Will Traynor**

I stared at the door hoping Louisa would arrive. 

Selfishly the last thing I wanted to see was her. 

I wanted to die holding her in his arms. 

I wasn't all that shocked when she went  inside my room and accidentally hit a vase of a flower. 

Oh the adorable, clumsy Clark. 

"Clark!" I said smiling. 

I looked at her but she wasn't smiling. She was still upset. Seeing her upset made me upset. 

"Don't be sad Clark" I said frowning. " Will I know you've made your decision but I think there's someone I need you to talk to !" Clark said with a determined face. "What is it Clark?" I asked frowning. She took a my laptop out of her bag and went on Skype. " Talk to him please, he's calling from all the way in France." Clark said frowning. "Fine" I said deciding to Grant her this last wish. 

She nodded and pressed the call button for me before she left the room and shut the door behind her. 

The person on the other end answered the call. "Hello?" I asked confused since I couldn't see anyone but myself on the screen. "Driss! Eléonore! Will someone here help me turn on this bloody camera?!?" The person on the other end asked a bit annoyed. After a few seconds I could see the person. 

"That was a strange greeting!" I said smiling. "Sorry " the other person said " can't do it myself " 

"why not?" I asked before I realized that the Guy was a Quad like me.

" I'm sorry " I said realizing I had asked a stupid question. 

" It's alright Will Traynor!" The man before me said smiling " I'm Phillipe!"

" You already seem to know my name so..." I said not knowing what to say. 

" I loved my legs to you know. During my 3 years in this chair I've always missed them and wondered if I should go to Switzerland " Phillipe said frowning. 

"How long have you been in that chair?" I asked frowning.  " More than I can count!" Phillipe said frowning. 

"The way what stopped you?" I asked. 

"My friends, my family, love." Phillipe said smiling at someone who wasn't in the view of the camera.

"You don't understand I really loved my legs!" I said upset. " I know! I know Phillipe said " I really loved mine too but is loving your legs really reason enough to end it all?" 

I didn't know why but that question got me thinking. 

"and if you're scared that you won't be enough for Louisa. She loves you William. And even though you're quad you do know that most quads can get an errection right? I bet you get strong reflex orgasams all the time. And you do know Viagra exists right ?so ..." Phillipe said. 

"Bloody hell I can't believe Clark told you all of this!" I said in utter embarrassment. 

"She did." Phillipe said smiling " Just think about it William!" 

I sighed and nodded. 

"Driss!" Phillipe called. And a man appeared in the screen for a second before the call ended. 

He was right and as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. 

And now I couldn't end it all anymore. 

"Louisa could you and my family come in now?" I called.

Lou and everyone else appeared with tears in their eyes. 

"Mother let's go home!" I said smiling at everyone. 

Everyone except for dad ran to me and threw their arms around me. Even Nathan. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Louisa Clark**

_"ready to get out of here Clark?" Will asked me with a smile._

_" So ready!" I said smiling._

_I walked over to him an playfully punched him on the arm. " don't you ever do that to me again!" I said angrily. " I won't, just promise me one thing " Will said smiling "don let me limit your life "_

_"I promise, but you don't limit my Life William Traynor, you make it better. And to show you I'm going to do something I've never done before during our one day stay in Switzerland before we head back." I said deciding I would_  color my hair blonde 

"I'm coloring my hair blonde!" I said excited. " blonde really? Only every other girl in the world has blonde hair!" Will said teasing me. " Will!" I whined. "Alright, alright if it's something you want don't let me limit you!" Will said smiling. 

Soon we were all packed and Will's parents had booked a hotel for the 5 of us. 

Soon we reached the hotel. 

We jumped around the bed a bit me and Nathan with Will on it so he would also lift off the ground a bit. 

Then Will and Nathan accompanied me to a salon where I dyed my hair blonde and cut it. 

When I went outside Will's mouth dropped open. " You look gorgeous Clark !" He said with a smile 

 

I smiled at Will and jumped onto his lap. "Anything else you would like to do here in Switzerland?" Will asked me. 

My tummy rumbled and I knew exactly what I wanted. 

"Cheese fondue!" I said smiling at Will. " Will you wear your bumblebee tights?" Will asked me. "If you want me to!" I said smiling. Will nodded. 

Since he wanted me to wear my bumblebee tights we had to go back to the hotel so I could change.  

I got changed into a yellow a sundress and my bumblebee tights. 

When I was finished the 3 of us walked to a restaurant and ate some fondue. 

What was meant to be a sad, heartbreaking trip had turned into the most amazing trip in my life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
